Ken Kaneki vs Rin Okumora
Prelude They started human, but turned into monsters. Can Kaneki Ken claim another victim, or will the scion of Satan slash him to pieces? Interlude *Que: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92H3Mscg7QQ* Ike: Anime and horrible powerful reveals for protagonists. They really seem to go hand in hand with each other. These two warriors are no different. Nova: On one side, Ken Kaneki, the Frankenstein ghoul. Ike: The other, Rin Okumora, the literal son of Satan Nova: He's Ike, and I'm Nova. Ike: We are going to analyze their weapons, powers, armor and abilities to find out who would win a death battle. Ken Kaneki *Que: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sePUuKYRv1M8 * Ike: Kaneki was always a bit strange, orphaned at a young age and very antisocial and intellectual. He lived a quiet life and avoided trouble, well for awhile at least. He was one a date with Rise, who turned out to be a powerful ghoul known as "The Binge Eater". A mysterious collapse of the building nearby miraculously critically wounded Kaneki, but it also killed Rise. First responders took him to the hospital, and then doctors transplanted Rize's Organs into his, from then on his life would drastically change. Nova: He became a ghoul due to... Deus Ex Machina? I don't know. Because reasons. After becoming a ghoul, he seriously struggled to accept his new life and his new self. He rarely accessed his immense power and struggled to eat because he refused to eat humans, which is the only thing ghouls feed off of. He did once show his power against Nishiki after he attacked his childhood friend Hide, but other than that he hid his strength. Ike: Things began to change however, after two devastating attacks by the Gourmet Eaters of the 20th ward and the CCG. After Tsukiyama kidnapped and attempted to eat him, Kaneki was exposed to the harsh realities of being a ghoul. However, after CCG investigators Amon and Made killed one of Anteiku. Touka plotted revenge, drawing Mado into a trap. Amon tried to find and support him, but he clashed with Kaneki. He bested the investigator but refused to finish the job, still struggling to accept his identity. Kaneki: I'm begging you. Don't turn me into a killer Nova: And then Aogiri happened. The vicious group of ghouls led an attack on Anteiku, headed by none other than Jason, the monstrous leader of them. He discovered the uniqueness of Kaneki, Taking him to the 11th ward. Upon arriving there, he promptly treated Kaneki to a nice assortment of brutal torture, while the CCG were attacking. He watched in agony as Jason tore him apart, and killed ghouls he came to trust in front of him. Finally, he snapped. Kaneki: Fuck you Ike: After breaking free, he did battle with Jason. Though Jason insisted he would eat him whole, Kaneki fought on an equal ground with the S class ghoul that took him prisoner. He eventually was able to break off Jason's Kagune, and then skewer him to the ground. Upon delivering the fatal blow, he had finally accepted who he was, he was a ghoul Nova: Later he encountered, fought, and defeated Ayato. He then joined Aogiri, the group he had sworn to kill. Ike: He then fought the twins, and later on Shinohara. During this time he learned to wield his dangerous Kakuja. Nova: He inevitably killed Amon, or at least its assumed. He found the dying Hide and carried him back. He then challenged the CCG 'reaper' with the result of this fight yet unknown Ike: And, that's the backstory. Kaneki's abilities mainly stem from his ghoul powers. They include the previously mentioned Kakuja and Kagune attacks, high durability, superhuman strength, speed, and stamina, as well as incredible regeneration. Nova: His main weapon is his Kagune, a Rinkaku type. Kagune are organic weapons produced by RC blood crystals, and come in many forms. Kaneki inherited Rize's, a mass of spiked tentacles that sprout from his lower back. He has manipulated their form to make anywhere from 2 to 6 spikes, and has used them to stab and beat down on his enemies. Ike: His abnormal strength speed and the like comes from the simple fact he is a ghoul. This also ties into his regeneration, as ghouls, particularly Rinkaku wielders, have high regen capabilities. Being half-human, half-ghoul also helps. So-called one-eyed ghouls have even higher regeneration as noted by Jason. Nova: This is not all, he possesses a Kakuja, the ultimate ghoul weapon. Well, part of one at least. Kakuja are massively powerful weapons ghouls can harness which are almost like super-kagune's, and they act differently. They are said to be developed if a ghoul cannibalizes too many other ghouls, and Kaneki's incomplete one is no different. Kaneki's is two massive centipede like bladed tails that sprout from his back. He has been known to combo this with his kagune, making him a massive threat. Ike: Despite this, he has been defeated on multiple occasions and he isn't invincible. Kagune can also be broken, and ghouls are vulnerable to these attacks. He is emotional, not temperamental, but he breaks down and acts often on emotion and not logic. However, being an SS-class Ghoul means he is completely one of the strongest there is. Kaneki: After all I've been through, you think that hurts? Rin Okumura *Que : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RbFqjPdAeKE * Ike: After Satan murdered a bunch of holy men, somehow he infected an unborn child to one of the Exorcist that locked him away. This Child's name was Rin Okumura, and he didn't exactly lead a stable life. Being able to see demons, obviously, he dealt with them. But he caused havoc, he also caused a lot of chaos and was knocked as a demon. Then some assholes decided to attack him, and he got fired from his job. Nova: This gang of dickwads still chased down the scion of Satan, because they're demons and wanted to take him to hell. However he kind of accessed his demonic side, literally. He went to his fathers chapel, where the gang showed up. They opened a portal to hell, and Rin drew the sword containing his power. He beat them to a pulp and destroyed the gate. Ike: After this he went to an exorcism school, as a demon. It doesn't make any sense. Most of this was just training and tests. Nova: They were sent out on a training camp mission, because nothing ever goes wrong on those. They encountered a demon named Amaimon. Upon urging from others, Rin took his sword and battled the demon. He was eventually able to draw his blade, but he lost control. He did defeat the demon, nearly at the cost of his own sanity. Ike: A minor incident involving a demon in the city later, Rin and his group was punished. But they encountered some major trouble in the revival of the Impure King. Nova: Even with the 15 minute time-constraint, Rin struggled to draw his sword. But after drawing his blade, his flames ripped out and he was able to defeat the Impure King. He very nearly lost his humanity, turning to his demon Ike: After this Rin went back to the True Cross Academy and yada-yada-yada. This is not important for death battles Nova: Rin does possess a number of abilities and a very powerful weapon. He has high regeneration and superhuman speed, strength, and stamina. See the connection to Kaneki yet? Ike: That's where it ends. His main offensive abilities come from his blue flames and the Kurikara Blade. They are directly correlated, as the sword contains his demon heart and he can't unlock his full power should it be sheathed. Nova: should he unsheathe it, then his power is unleashed and he can obliterate targets with ease. His flames have massive destructive potential and he can concentrate it into a beam, he's channeling his inner Goku. Ike: Coupled with his speed and strength, his demonic powers make him quite the adversary. However, like all demons he isn't invincible and holy water can harm him. On top of this he does lose his sanity if he unleashes his full power. Nova: Still though, would you want to get in his way? No, no you wouldn't. Rin: I'm not your weapon; Demon King or Savior! I'm Rin Okumura, and when I'm done, I'm going to be the best exorcist you've ever laid eyes on! Nova: Alright, the combatants are set. Its time to end this once and for all Ike: Time for a death battle! Death Battle! A visibly lively part of Tokyo is seen, with people, cars and buses in the street and sidewalk. Rin was hurrying to find the reported “demon”. Apparently it was small and posed little threat, thus it being a one man mission. He was excited for the chance to show himself, show how far he had come. This was a chance at redemption, but knowing his life, it would go sideways. This needed to be avoided, no matter the cost. He lurked through the maze of alleyways and saw the back of the figure described, black clad clothing and white hair. Rin: Hey you! Demon, you face me and die! Kaneki: Pardon? *Que: http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima Kaneki turned to see an odd young student. He was around his age and obviously appeared hostile. Demon? Did he not know about ghouls, or was he being an aggressive CCG? He had no clue, and he didn’t really care. If this person wanted to fight so be it. This was the life he lived and there was no changing it. Kaneki: I wouldn’t advise that. Rin: You demons are a pain in the ass. FIGHT! Rin quickly launched a few jabs at Kaneki, who stumbled back a little bit. Deciding against using his Kagune, Kaneki engaged in a fist fight as well. He struck an uppercut that knocked Rin into the air, and as he fell he kicked him into a wall. Kaneki grabbed him by the throat and punched him, slamming his head against the wall multiple times before dropping him onto the floor and kicking him in the gut, and Rin lay there. Kaneki: Is that all you have? That’s nothing. Rin: Oh, how humble. I have far more power than you piece of shit could imagine. Rin and Kaneki grappled for a few seconds before Rin overpowered him and pushed Kaneki back. He quickly struck Kaneki in the face with a hard punch. As Kaneki stumbled back Rin walked forward and grabbed Kaneki by the shoulders, pulled him forward and kneed him in the gut. He stumbled back and Rin pushed the ghoul into a window, glass shattering and cutting him. Kaneki stood back up and healed his wounds. Kaneki: Not as weak as I first thought. I’d hate to have to kill you. Rin: Don’t worry you won’t, I’m going to kill you. They both tried to punch each other but only struck each other’s fist. They then both tried to kick but only deflected each other’s attacks once more. Rin swung at Kaneki but he backed up and blocked the strike with a counter swing. Rin overpowered Kaneki and spun him, but Kanekikicked him in the gut. As rin fell back Kaneki casually walked to flank him. Rin regained his ground and elbowed Kaneki in the back of the head. Kaneki stumbled and fell, but quickly stood up. He kicked the back of Rin’s knee and held him in a chokehold. Kaneki: Fuck you. Rin: You wish. Kaneki lifted Rin up and let go, kicking him in the back. Rin flew about 15 feet before tumbling rolling out of the alley and onto the sidewalk. People looked in awe at the limp figure, and saw Kaneki emerge from the alley. Rin started to get up, but Kaneki stomped on his back and then pushed him to the ground. Kaneki: Still sure you want to fight? Rin: You think I’m done yet? Kaneki: Sigh Rin unleashed some of his power. Some of his flames circled him and we went offensive. He kicked Kaneki in the gut before hitting him in the head with a punch. Kaneki stood up but Rin kneed him in the gut before bringing his face into his knee and he threw him back towards the traffic, and charged a burst of fire pummeling Kaneki. He fell into the street and got hit by a car, and fell over. Multiple cars crashed in the distance. Kaneki staggered up. Rin: Did that hurt, you bitch? Kaneki: It won’t leave a mark, if that’s what you’re asking. Rin: Oh well, I will just continue the barrage. Kaneki: You really think that hurt? I have been through far worse. Kaneki blinked and as he opened his eyes his left eye had turned black and red. He slightly grinned and started to laugh. His kagune emerged from his back, and the six prongs zapped in front of him, poised to strike. Kaneki: Now, it’s my turn! Rin: Wha---'' Kaneki struck Rin with three quick strikes of his Kagune, and quickly morphed his other three into one massive weapon. He stabbed Rin through the gut and flung him above the ground before flinging him into a nearby car that exploded. As Rin stood, Kaneki ran forward and stabbed him through with 6 tentacles. Rin staggered back, bleeding from the attack. He tried to blast fire at the ghoul, but Kaneki simply blocked the attack. ''Kaneki: I could surpass you at anytime. Rin: I’ll show you! Kaneki: How weak you are? Already did that Rin: You’re soft-spoken with the arrogance of Satan! Kaneki: Are we not allowed to live? We are just as alive as you all. Our food source doesn’t mean we’re demons. We fight, we eat, we love, we live. Just as all of you do, are we not sentient? Don’t we deserve to live too? Rin : Of course you don’t, you’re all just monsters. Kaneki: You misguided piece of shit. '' Kaneki drove forward and picked up Rin by the throat. He hit him in the gut again with the full force of his kagune but Rin blasted him back with fire. Kaneki staggered onto the street and used his weapon to block a vehicle inbound to him by killing the driver. Rin charged and attacked, kicking and punching Kaneki multiple times at full force. Kaneki then responded with assaults of his own on Rin. Rin leaped into the air, and Kaneki followed suit. Kaneki morphed three of his kagune into one before swatting Rin out of the air and into the building. Rin charged more pissed off than hurt, and brutalized Kaneki before kicking him up and blasting him onto a rooftop with fire. Kaneki slowed himself down as Rin leaped to continue the fight, and his kagune receded. ''Kaneki: It seems words do no good, you are simply misguided. Rin: What you say doesn’t matter, I know I’m right. Kaneki: You have no idea how wrong you are. Kaneki quickly struck, flipping Rin back and slamming his back against the ghoul’s knee. He hurled Rin across the rooftop, and decided to take a bite. He ripped a piece of flesh off Rin’s back, and Rin blasted him across a few buildings. Kaneki’s kagune shot out as Rin came into attack, and he knocked Rin sky-high. Rin blasted a fierce flame at Kaneki, obliterating the building he stood upon. Kaneki skid into another, now abandoned, street. Rin landed and flames encircled him. Rin: You ass, why’d you nibble on me? Kaneki: I have to eat, don’t you know your enemy? Rin: Not any demon I have seen. Kaneki: I’m not a demon nor a human, I’m a ghoul. Kaneki then stabbed him with a kagune and flung him into a car. Rin’s sword was ripped off its sheath and it skid across the street. Kaneki quickly vaulted in the air and launched a volley of heavy attacks at Rin, cutting him brutally. Rin tried to vault back and blast fire, but Kaneki saw it coming. Kaneki followed suit and kicked Rin across and through a building. Rin blasted a stream of fire at Kaneki, pushing him over the building before letting him fall. Kaneki: It’s time to unleash my all now, goodbye. Rin: Don’t just say I’m screwed now! *Que: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8NSoHIL3U84 Kaneki removed his mask and grinned, laughing. His kakuja shot out his back, and his kakuja mask covered his face. His massive tendrils stretched across much of the room, and his kagune also shot, looking menacing. Kaneki: this is my all, can you handle it? Rin: Who fucking knows? Oh yeah, I do. Of course I can you little shit. Kaneki was no longer sane, but only looking for blood. He crashed his two centipede blades through Rin, but Rin blasted himself back. Kaneki charged and swept around causing untold damage to the area and wounding Rin. The son of satan stood up, but got struck by multiple kagune strikes, and was launched further back. Kaneki brought all his weapons down on Rin and ripped a hole in the warehouse roof, and it came crashing down. Rin struggled, panting. Rin quickly unleashed a blast of fire and was able to temporarily halt the onslaught, but Kaneki swung his left kakuja like a bar and caught Rin and crashed him into a girder, before throwing him into the street, and Kaneki followed. He landed at close range and attacked Rin, sending him flying. Rin looked up and saw his blade, his last hope at survival. He ran towards it and blasted at Kaneki, giving him just enough time to retrieve it. He picked his blade up and rapidly unsheathed it, and energy burst around him. Rin: This is it, I’m, going to end you! Kaneki: Is that so? You’re my next meal! Rin: No, you’re my next kill! Kaneki attacked with his kakuja, but rin cut one off before spinning around and deflecting the other attack. Kaneki vaulted over Rin with his remaining kakuja before striking him with a combined kagune blade. Rin then charged and controlled his flames to burn off Kaneki’s kakuja. As he got close Kaneki struck with his kagune, and kept leaping back. Rin blasted him with fire, and then they faced each other down in the ruins they had created. Kaneki launched his kagune, but Rin cut them down one after the other. Kaneki tried to launch a punch, but Rin dodged and sliced him in half with enough force to cut a mountain, and the surrounding area suddenly turned a brilliant blue. Kaneki is seen falling into two parts, and Rin drops his sword and looks at the devastation K.O. Rin sheathed his sword, and walks away slowly. Conclusions Ike: Yes, I know Kaneki had the advantage the entire but lost, but that's how the battle would play out. Earlier on he has a lot more power, but once Ring tapped into his full power... Nova: There was no stopping him. Rin doesn't tap into his full power unless absolutely necessary, and so fights he is in drag on far longer than they should Ike: However when he does tap into that power he can destroy creatures the size of mountains. His demonic powers grant him insane strength, but they're risky. Nova: All he had to do was pull his sword and he has won. That is the strength of Rin Okumura. Ike: Regardless of his intelligence, Kaneki just couldn't match that strength. Not even Eton could match Ring's strength. Nova: Rin is just too strong, he torched Kaneki Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Ike Maus Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles with Music